Boruto's Quest for Power
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In this three-way crossover, Boruto is banished from the Hidden Leaf Village as the Civilian Council goes behind Naruto's back to do so. Shortly after his banishment, he meets a certain Rabbit Goddess who offers him a way to grow stronger and finally step out of his father's shadow. With the power of the Force, a watch called the Omnitrix, he shall become the new Juubi.
1. Prologue

_***I don't own Naruto, Star Wars: The Old Republic, or Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I hate the Hokage!" = regular speech

_'Curse this wretched village!' = someone's thoughts_

"**Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = someone yelling**

_**~Armed with powers he's on the case~ ~Fighting off evil from Earth or space~ ~He'll never stop till he makes them pay~ ~'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day~ ~BEN 10~ = the occasional song**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

In a beautiful meadow region, there lies a prosperous village of ninjas and civilians alike. But despite its prosperity and good fortune, this village is still very new. And yet it has already gained so much fame not only for its impressive repertoire of successful missions, but for the many different skills and people who live in it. Well, actually, it's not just people who live in this village. But we'll get to that later.

As the villagers went about their day, buying, selling and trading their goods, or just plain enjoying the nice weather, one man in particular is hard at work in his office. That would be the Kage of this village. The man was working on some sort of laptop that had a hologram screen while small stacks of paperwork were neatly organized on his desk. The man himself is covered by a white robe with forest green trim and the traditional triangular hat of the other Kages of the Ninja nations. The lower half of his face is also covered by a white face mask so we can't really tell who this man is.

A knock at the door was heard, causing the man to stop working and look up at the door to his office.

"Enter."

Opening the door was the secretary of the village leader, a woman with tan skin, neck length brown hair that is combed to the left side, and brown eyes. She wears a typical business suit as is the dress code for the Kage's secretary. Usually, it's her that brings the village leader his paperwork each day.

"My lord, the Kages of the Five Great Shinobi Nations are on their way to discuss a treaty. It seems that all of them have accepted your invitation." she reported.

The man turned deadly serious as he turned off his hologram laptop and stood from his desk. He removed his hat from his head to reveal his hair, which is spiky and light gray. So light in fact, that it appeared almost white, while his eyes are seen as red with slit pupils. Rising up from his head were two feline ears that had black tips on them which resemble those of a leopard, and as the man lowered his face mask, it revealed that he has light skin with two highly pronounced whisker marks on each cheek, and a single canine tooth poking out from his upper lip.

"I see. Thank you for informing me of this." the Yukikage said as he turned to look out the window. "Why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off. I have much thinking to do in preparation for our guests."

The Yukikage's secretary didn't need to be a ninja to sense the seriousness in her leader's tone of voice, nor how much older and more tired he seemed. So with a respectful bow, she excused herself from the office and went to clean up her work area before clocking out for the rest of the day.

The Yukikage sighed as he looked out over his village. The village that took him in and accepted him when he had nowhere else to go. The place that became his home that he will gladly protect with his life, even though he is almost totally immortal. Ten white and black spotted leopard tails sprouted from the base of his spine as the Yukikage allowed some of his power to be released in order to calm himself a little bit.

"It's been ten years since that day. Ten years since I met one of my beautiful wives and became the new Juubi. Ten years since the Civilian Council of Konoha went behind the old man's back and banished me from Hi no Kuni. I wonder how they've all been doing ever since I was forced to leave?"

Indeed, in order to understand we must travel back ten years into the past. To a time when the Yukikage was simply a citizen of Konohagakure no Sato… as Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, so that's the beginning of this story idea. I just wanted to give this a shot and see how people took to it. I hope to see some reviews for this story and to receive some constructive criticism for my work. See you all in the next chapter!**_

_**Story Pairing: Boruto x Harem (Will be announced next chapter)**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I'm genuinely surprised to see that this story has any people who are interested in it, considering how so many people dislike Boruto as a character. I myself am not too fond of Boruto: the Next Generation, but I'm willing to try and write this story with him as the main character. But before we get into the actual story, here's a little something that will hopefully explain why I chose Naruto's son as the main protagonist of the story instead of Naruto himself. Hope y'all enjoy!**_

_***I still don't own Naruto, Star Wars: The Old Republic, or Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I hate the Hokage!" = regular speech

_'Curse this wretched village!' = someone's thoughts_**"Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = someone yelling**

_**~Armed with powers he's on the case~ ~Fighting off evil from Earth or space~ ~He'll never stop till he makes them pay~ ~'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day~ ~BEN 10~ = the occasional song**_

* * *

_**A Father's Regrets**_

* * *

"We'll be arriving in Yuki no Kuni shortly, Hokage-Sama." a Tiger masked ANBU reported.

The Seventh Hokage simply stared out at the open sea as his entourage made their way to the Land of Snow/Spring for this meeting with the Yukikage about a possible treaty between the two villages. Despite the Daimyo, Koyuki Kazahana, knowing that the Civilian Council went behind his back on the matter of banishing a loyal Shinobi who had done nothing to deserve banishment, she still felt it necessary to dissolve the treaty that Yuki no Kuni had with Hi no Kuni at the time.

She was, however, willing to establish a non-aggression pact thanks to her friendship with Naruto, and the man being a hero in their land. Leaf Ninjas were free to come and go from her land so long as they did nothing to start a serious conflict with those of her land, and vice versa, but there would be no talk of trade or any aid should any wars crop up.

Needless to say, the Fire Daimyo was not pleased with the actions of the Civilian Council and immediately had them disbanded. Oh sure, they put up a fuss about that, claiming to have rid their village of a quote unquote demon spawn. Apparently, they never truly got over their fear, hatred and bias of Naruto or those of his lineage due to Naruto still being the Jinchuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-Tailed Fox), and so decided to exile his son whom they deemed a threat to their power, since the boy's father was now pretty much untouchable at that point.

But that was when Naruto put his foot down and had the former Civilian Council executed for not just the unjust banishment of his only son, but multiple other crimes against the Hidden Leaf. Crimes like cheating the treasury, interfering in shinobi training, and attempting to have laws that benefit only the civilian portion of the village passed behind the Hokage's back. And that's not even scratching the surface!

"Thank you, Tora. You are dismissed."

The ANBU bowed in response and faded back into the shadows, not wanting to risk angering the Hokage by saying something about his son by accident. As a father himself, the man could only imagine what his leader was still going through.

Naruto sighed as he felt his age catching up with him once again. He may have aged gracefully, having only graying hair on the sides and back of his head as well as more pronounced wrinkles on the corners of his eyes and mouth, but he's still feeling the effects of old age. But it's significantly worse whenever he thinks about how much he failed his son, not only as a Hokage, but as a father as well.

He's always regretted never making enough time to spend with his family. He knows that that was one of the primary reasons Boruto was always so angry and causing so much trouble around the village. Pulling pranks the likes of which he himself could only DREAM of pulling off in his youth, back when he was still a loudmouth idiot who openly yelled about becoming Hokage someday. He would even later admit that he found it ironically hilarious when his son painted the Hokage Monument just like he did before he became a Genin for Konoha.

But ever since Boruto's unjust banishment, Naruto made it his primary mission to spend as much time with his family as possible knowing full well that even in peace times, you never know when your next moment with those you love might be your last.

Naruto's wife, Hinata, was left in tears when she learned what the Civilian Council had done to her eldest child, but Himawari, Boruto's little sister, was utterly devastated when she heard the news of her brother being banished by the Civilian Council. She wouldn't stop crying for weeks and wouldn't even leave her room for months after that except to use the bathroom and eat. Heck before she got proper counseling from Ino, the poor girl barely ate a thing. And when she did eat she ate like a bird and became severely underweight because of it. With help from her family and Boruto's friends, Himawari slowly got better, but her eyes still carried that dead look at the absence of her brother.

Hinata's sister, Hanabi, was left in a rage at what happened to her favorite nephew and was left on a warpath as she verbally threatened to kill every last member of the Civilian Council with her bare hands. No Jyuken required as she didn't feel those arrogant civilians were worth wasting the use of her clan's most revered Taijutsu style.

Naruto was broken from his little stroll down memory lane when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he was greeted to the sight of his wife in her standard Konoha Jounin uniform. Although her eyes were red and puffy with dried tear marks staining her face. It's obvious that she'd been crying recently. The blonde Hokage immediately wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her into a comforting embrace while trying not to cry himself. He's the Hokage: the leader of his village. And he has to be strong for his people.

"Hina-Hime… This is all my fault…" Naruto finally managed to say, sounding like a broken man.

Which, incidentally, he is.

"Naru-Kun, you know that's not true…"

"Isn't it, Hinata?" he asked, not bothering to use an honorific. "I could have prevented this from happening in so many ways. I could have just disbanded the Civilian Council before they had a chance to strike! I knew that they hadn't really accepted me for who I really am, but like the fool I am, I stupidly believed that their opinions of me would change over time! And look what happened! My only son was banished just because of that! He's my son!"

Pulling away from his wife, Hinata was shocked to see that her husband was indeed shedding tears for the first time since his son's initial banishment.

"After Boruto had been banished, a bounty had been put out for my son to be returned home so I could overturn his banishment due to there being no real charges against him. As time wore on, I grew more and more ashamed at how I'd neglected you all by burying myself in my work as Hokage. And now I'm ashamed again!" he all but sobbed.

This time, it was Hinata who initiated the hug, trying to calm her obviously distraught husband. She knows more than anybody how much this had torn him apart on the inside even though he would never show it on the outside, having to maintain the mask of a strong leader in the presence of his fellow villagers. But he's still a father who dearly misses his son. And she knows more than anyone that he needs to let out his emotions now.

"It's going to be okay, Naru-Kun. We will find him. I know it." she whispered soothingly into his ear.

If only she knew that their lost child is closer than they think.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Well, there ends this chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and that it helps to partially explain why it was Boruto who got banished rather than his father. I figured there's a surplus of OP Naruto Banishment stories and decided to go for something different. But now, I have a poll up that I'd like you guys to vote on, if it's not too much trouble. Here it is.**_

* * *

_Which Omnitrix do you guys want Boruto/Bolt to have in my new story "Boruto's Quest for Power"?_

_Bad Ben's Omnitrix (Mint Green)_

_Mad Ben's Omnitrix (Orange: Power Watch)_

_Ben 23's Omnitrix (Blue: Hero Watch)_

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Red)_

_Classic Ben 10 Omnitrix (Green)_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading this chapter. Please don't forget to cast your votes, and I'll see you all in my next update. And as I always say on my other profile called Marka Ragnos629…**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Boruto x Harem (Includes Kaguya, Vette, and Charmcaster. The rest will be announced later.)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Naruto, Star Wars: The Old Republic, or Ben 10!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"I hate the Hokage!" = regular speech

_'Curse this wretched village!' = someone's thoughts_

"**Ninpou: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" = someone yelling**

_**~Armed with powers he's on the case~ ~Fighting off evil from Earth or space~ ~He'll never stop till he makes them pay~ ~'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day~ ~BEN 10~ = the occasional song**_

* * *

_**It Happened 10 Years Ago...**_

* * *

"Banishment?! The hell do you bunch of old crones mean banishment?!"

Ten years ago, when he was still a twelve year old academy student, Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had been called before the Civilian Council for a meeting. At first he thought that they were calling him in to punish him for another one of his more elaborate pranks. One that definitely earned the ire of many of the villagers, even if they would later admit that the prank was actually kinda funny. Even his father would, after calming down, actually congratulate the blonde lad for coming up with pranks the likes of which he could only dream of when he was a young lad. And his mother would verify that. After all, she did grow up with Boruto's father and knows every prank he's ever pulled.

What he didn't know, however, was that this meeting was not authorized by the current Hokage and Boruto's father, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The Civilian Council, as the name implies, is a council in the village that is meant to handle the matters of the village pertaining to its civilians. Things such as living space, job availability, and things like that. But lately, the civilians on this council have been getting more and more greedy as time passes and have tried to take more power from the Hokage in order to turn them into nothing but a political figurehead while they have the real power. They've been unsuccessful as of late ever since Naruto was voted into office by his predecessor, Kakashi Hatake, but that hasn't stopped them from trying to pull some ludicrous stunt like this.

"You heard us loud and clear, child. We of the Civilian Council of Konoha hereby sentence you, Boruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, with banishment from Hi no Kuni." said a rather fat, balding civilian man.

"On what charges, dare I ask?" Boruto demanded, immediately knowing something was up.

"The charges don't matter! We are the council, and you shall follow our commands you little brat!" snapped one of the older civilian councilmen.

"You don't hold the real power here! Hokage-Sama does!" countered Boruto.

But he was put off from that counter of his when he saw the same civilian's face contort into an almost evil smirk. One that set off many alarm bells in the young man's head.

"You would be correct. Ordinarily." the councilman said smugly. "But Hokage-Sama only bares absolute power over the Shinobi forces in the village, while the Shinobi Council advises him on military matters. We, however, as the _Civilian Council_, hold power over the village's civilian populace. And seeing as you are still, technically, an academy student, you fall under the category of civilian. Meaning that until you graduate from the academy and become a Shinobi, which shall never come to pass now, you still fall under OUR jurisdiction."

Boruto turned almost as white as a ghost when he realized that the councilman was correct. No matter how much he wants to deny it, the facts don't change. Boruto is a Civilian. And as such, the Civilian Council can indeed banish him from Hi no Kuni, even without the Daimyo's approval.

"...Just tell me how long I have." the boy said, lowering his head in defeat.

One of the more kind members of the Civilian Council, a woman with blue hair done in a crew cut and brown eyes, decided to inform the boy rather than allow one of the rest of the more brash council members to pull some more bullshit.

"You have one week to prepare, young one. Say your goodbyes and pack any necessities you may require for your possibly nomadic life." she instructed sadly. "I'm sorry, Boruto. For the record, I was completely against your banishment. But alas, I am but one person and do not hold near enough sway to overrule the decrees of my fellow council members."

But Boruto didn't bother to listen. He just walked out of the council chambers with his head hung low, drawing sympathetic looks from several of the hidden ANBU members. They know that the civilian council can be a bunch of hard cases, and they themselves may not appreciate the lad's constant pranking of the village, but they also thought that the kid doesn't deserve banishment of all things. Especially considering the fact that he hasn't broken any laws to warrant exile.

Unfortunately, the ANBU can't bring this to the Hokage for one simple reason. He's away on a diplomatic mission to Amegakure no Sato to negotiate a trade agreement with them, and he won't be back until the middle of next week. Medical herbs for silk being one thing on that agreement.

Strange though that the Civilian Council would make its move now of all times… Especially with the Rokudaime Hokage in charge while Naruto is away…

Oh, sonnuvabitch!

"You there, Dragonfly! You're with me! We must tell Rokudaime-Sama about this unauthorized banishment immediately!" ordered a lion masked ANBU.

"Hai, Taicho!" exclaimed the dragonfly masked ANBU.

The two of them quickly Shunshined away to the Hokage's office to try and alert him of the Civilian Council's transgressions and hopefully stop Boruto from leaving before it's too late.

Unfortunately, their actions wouldn't happen fast enough, as they will soon find out.

* * *

_**With Boruto...**_

* * *

Already a ways away from the village, Boruto walked down the dirt road with his head down and a small satchel slung over his shoulder. Inside were a few ration bars and other essentials that would help him survive until he gets to the next town in order to restock. And maybe buy a tent and sleeping bag.

Before leaving home, Boruto had left a few notes behind to let those important to him know what happened.

One for his mom and dad, one for his sister, one for Sarada and her family, one for Chocho and her family, and one for his grandpa Hiashi and aunt Hanabi. He couldn't bare the thought of facing them in person about his banishment as he thinks they know what he did to be banished in the first place. So he quickly wrote out several letters through his tear filled eyes and left them in various places that he knew they'd find them.

The one good thing about this banishment is that they can't send Hunter Nin after him due to having never been a ninja in the first place. Therefore, sending Hunter Nins after him would be a waste of time and resources. Unless his banishment was to get waved somehow. Which he highly doubts.

Sighing, the boy looked up at the sky and was amazed to see that the sun is already setting. Either he took too long to pack his essentials, write and deliver those letters, or he's been walking for a lot longer than he thought. So he ran to find a place to rest for the night and think about where he would go first. Since he was given a week to pack up and say his goodbyes by those idiot Civilian Councilmen, Boruto knows that he'll have plenty of time to make it beyond the borders of Hi no Kuni.

After about ten minutes of searching, the blonde boy found himself in a clearing with a hollowed out tree that looked big enough for him to fit so he could rest up. The clearing seemed completely abandoned with no signs of wild animals or other humans having been there.

"This oughta do for a little peace of mind." Boruto said to himself.

Utilizing his Shinobi survival training, Boruto quickly set up a makeshift camp for himself. He built a fire to keep himself warm while choosing to use the hollow tree as a shelter from the elements. After eating one of his ration bars, which he knows won't last long, he just sat on a stone staring into the flames of the fire he built.

'_Knowing the others in the village, they've probably read my notes by now. Knowing them, they probably hate me for leaving without so much as a word.'_

Boruto could already imagine the pissed off faces of his friends and their families, as well as his father for leaving without a word as to what happened. But then he imagined the teary eyed, betrayed looks of his mother and sister, the two people who matter the most in life to young Boruto. His eyelids drooped due to depression that was beginning to set in as he knows only one thing.

'_And what's worse… they have every reason to.'_

The lad shook his head to try and drive away the depressing thoughts as he fought back his tears. He hasn't cried ever since he became not so fragile, and he wasn't about to start crying now. So with a heavy heart and aching tear ducts, Boruto began to settle into his hollow tree for sleep.

But if he had stayed out a little longer, he would have seen that the full moon was changing. It was developing a ripple pattern that consisted of three rings surrounding a pupil, and three comma marks like those of the Sharingan on each ring: for a total of nine comma marks.

This is known by humans as the Rinne Sharingan.

Otherwise known as the Eye of the Juubi: the Ten-Tailed Beast.

And the third eye of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**I can already hear the fanboys saying "Oh, Boruto sucks! Use Naruto as the protagonist!" or "Your chapters are too short, make them longer!" WELL I'M TRYING, PEOPLE! I AM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER, BUT IT AIN'T AS EASY AS IT LOOKS! ESPECIALLY FOR A CROSSOVER THAT'S THIS STRANGE! ...Phew! Okay, I'm cool now. I'm perfectly fine. It doesn't bother me, it doesn't bother me… *gets hit by a piece of paper that says 'make longer chapters'.* ...AI AI AI-CHEE-MAMA, IT BOTHERS MEEEE! AND THAT ONE'S STILL GREEEEENNNNN!**_

* * *

_Poll Question: Which Omnitrix do you guys want Boruto/Bolt to have in my new story "Boruto's Quest for Power"?_

_Classic Ben 10 Omnitrix (Green): 8 votes_

_Albedo's Omnitrix (Red): 4 votes_

_Ben 23's Omnitrix (Blue: Hero Watch): 0 votes_

_Bad Ben's Omnitrix (Mint Green) 0 votes_

_Mad Ben's Omnitrix (Orange: Power Watch): 0 votes_

* * *

_**Please don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't already. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go dump all of this junk mail. *gestures to the pile of hate reviews and reviews telling me to hurry up and update.***_


End file.
